This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Vascular and Cardiac Function Core provides space, facilities, supervision and training for COBRE investigators who use animal models of cardiovascular disease and/or in vivo technology to answer specific aims outlined in their research projects. This Core is under the direction of Dr. Kurt Varner, who has over 20 years of experience in cardiovascular physiology and pharmacology. Dr. Varner works closely with the junior and developing investigators in experimental design and data analysis and interpretation. The core provides services for the design and development of new animal models for cardiovascular research. The services of the Core encompass;1) ultrasound imaging, 2) radio telemetry, 3) cardiac pressure-volume analysis, 4) microinjection, 5) sympathetic nerve recording, 6) tissue collection, and 7) blood flow analysis.